macysthanksgivingfandomcom-20200214-history
The 75th Annual Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade
Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade 2001 Lineup Character Balloons (Bold for New Balloons) *'Curious George ''(Universal Studios) (to celebrate Curious George's 60th birthday, Holiday Ambassador, Retired) - 1st and only time''' *'Pikachu ''(The Pokemon Company) ''- 1st time' *Millennium Snoopy (United Feature Syndicate) (with Macy's 75th Parade horn, Retired) - 3rd and last time *Ronald McDonald (McDonald's Corporation) - 2nd time *Arthur Read (The Learning Company) (Retired) - 5th time *'Big Bird (2nd Version) ''(Sesame Workshop) - 1st time''' *Rugrats (Nickelodeon) (to celebrate Rugrats' 10th Birthday and their star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame, Retired) - 5th and last time *'Jimmy Neutron ''(Nickelodeon) (to promote Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) - 1st time''' *'Cheesasaurus Rex ''(Kraft Macaroni and Cheese) ''- 1st time' *Jeeves (Ask.com) - 2nd time *Honey Nut Cheerios Bee (General Mills) (with birthday suit, to celebrate Cheerios' 60th Birthday, Retired) - 3rd and last time *Blue (Nickelodeon) (to promote Blue's Clues Live) - 3rd time *Dragon Tales' Cassie (Sony Pictures Family Entertainment) (Retired) - 2nd and last time *Barney the Dinosaur (HiT Entertainment) ''- 8th time *Clifford the Big Red Dog ''(Scholastic) ''- 8th time Novelty Balloons * '''Toy Soldier ''(Macy's) ''- 1st time * Macy's 75th Parade Stars - 1st and only time * Flying Fish '(Macy's) - 5th time * Ice Cream Cone (Macy's) ''- 15th time *ABC Bouncing Balls ''(Sesame Workshop) - 14th time * Happy Hippo ''(Yahoo!) ''- 1st time * Harold the Fireman ''(New York Fire Department) ''- 6th time * Cloe the Holiday Clown ''(Macy's) ''- 8th time * White Macy's Stars (Red text) ''(Macy's) ''- 16th time * The Holiday Elf ''(Macy's) ''- 2nd time Falloons *M&M's Network ''(M&M's) ''- 4th time *Green Dog ''(Green Dog) ''- 2nd time *'Percy the Penguin ''(Macy's) - 1st time''' *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer ''(GoodTimes Entertainment) ''(to promote Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and the Island of Misfit Toys, Retired) - 4th and last time Floats * Statue of Liberty (To Remember the People Who Passed Away During the 9/11 Attacks) (Macy's.com) * Tom Turkey - 31st Time (Macy's) * The Three Little Pigs * Old Lahaina Luau * Jolly Polly Pirate Ship * Simple Simon's Fair (Retired) * Soaring Spirit Canoe (Retired) * The U.S. Mint’s Fifty State Stagecoach (Retired) * Westward Ho! (First Time since 1998) * Friends for Life (Retired) (Sesame Workshop) * Mother Earth * Alice in Wonderland (Comeback Float/Returns Since 1997, Retired) * Animal Planet * Big Apple - 25th Time (New York Daily News) * Macy's Toon Balloon-Abration (1st and Only time) * Get Real! '(World Wrestling Federation) * '''Bob the Builder '(HiT Entertainment) * Road to the Future (HESS) * 'Waterfall City '(Hallmark Entertainment) * Blue's Clues (To Promote Blue's Clues Live) (Nickelodeon) * Cornucopia * Macy's Santaland Express (With the Percy the Penguin Falloon) (Macy's) * Taxi Car (with The Wiggles) (HiT Entertainment) * Barney's Night Before Christmas (Retired) (HiT Entertainment) * Santa's Sleigh with 75th Parade Banner (Macy's) Toy Floats * Rocking Lobster * Rocking Horse * Rocking Tortoise * Rocking Snail Clown Cars * Rub-A-Dub Bathtub * Firetruck * '''75th Anniversary Big Bass Drum * Taxicab Specialty Floats * Pikamobile - 1st time * Ronald's Big Red Shoe Car * Meow Mix Mobile * REO Delivery Truck Performers *Shedrack Anderson III *Erik-Michael Estrada *Dan Miller *M&M's: Red, Orange, Yellow, Green and Blue *Tim Curry - A Christmas Carol *Ashley Parker Angel *Charlotte Church *The Cast of Alice in Wonderland *Kenny G *Jill Hennessy *Rudy Giuliani *Betty Buckley *Blue's Clues: Steve Burns as Steve, Sidetable Drawer, Slippery Soap, Tickety Tock, Shovel, Pail, Mailbox, Perwinkle, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, and Paprika *Tony Bennett *Jason Cook *WWF Superstars and Staff -''' 'Triple H (Paul Levesque), Vince and Linda McMahon, Kurt Angle, Jim Ross (James Ross), Michael Cole (Sean Coulthard) and Lillian Garcia *Joey McIntyre *Denise Quinones *Charles Nelson Reilly *The New York Police Department (Special Tribute to September 11th) *Officer Daniel Rodriguez *The Wiggles: Greg, Anthony, Jeff, and Murray *Brian Skala *Billy Ray Cyrus *Valerie Harper *Barney and Friends: Barney, BJ and Baby Bop *Boyz II Men *The Cast of Sesame Street: Big Bird's Nest: Big Bird, Elmo and Zoe, Windows: (Top: Ernie, Bert, Baby Bear, Telly Monster, Humphrey, Ingrid, Baby Natasha, Count Von Count, Herry Monster), (Bottom: Lulu, Cookie Monster, Grover, Rosita), Oscar's Trash Can: Oscar the Grouch, On the Floor: Barkley, Alice Snuffleupagus, Gordon, Bob, Maria, Gina, Alan, and the Kids *75th Parade Superstars Characters: Felix the Cat, Popeye, Snoopy, Underdog, Rocky and Bullwinkle, Smokey Bear, Kermit the Frog, Raggedy Ann, Garfield, Olive Oyl, Betty Boop, Bugs Bunny, Nestle's Quik Bunny, Dexter from ''Dexter's Laboratory, Sonic the Hedgehog, Tommy Pickles and Chuckie Finster from Rugrats, Peter Rabbit, Cheesasaurus Rex, Pikachu, Jimmy Neutron, Curious George, Cassie, Mr. Peanut, and Jeeves *Jeff Corwin *Kirsten Storms *Florence Henderson *Billy Gilman *The Cast of Scrubs (To Promote Scrubs) *Jacob Underwood *McDonald's: Ronald McDonald *Usher Raymond *The Radio City Rockettes *Trevor Penick Performer Groups *America Sings Marching Bands *Pickerington Central High School Marching Band *Bainbridge High School Marching Band *Pearl City High School Marching Band *Montana State University "Spirit of the West" Marching Band *Willowridge High School Marching Band *Grenada High School Marching Band *NYPD Marching Band *U.S. Merchant Marine Academy Regimental Band *Hoover High School Marching Band *Brentwood High School Marching Band *James Madison University Marching Royal Dukes *Southwest Missouri State University Marching Band *Southern Regional High School Marching Band Video Link https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I66jMpoM57g Category:Lineups Category:2000s Parades